


Christmas miracle

by The1WeLiveInNow



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, F/M, Loki helps Steve, M/M, True Love, saving Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1WeLiveInNow/pseuds/The1WeLiveInNow
Summary: The avengers all spend Christmas together but when Steve hears news of Bucky being hunted he gets Loki to help him save his long lost boyfriend





	Christmas miracle

Every year since New York the avengers have Christmas together and they take it in turns hosting. This year the honour fell to Tony and Bruce up at Stark tower to host. 

Clint and Natasha were the first to arrive carrying presents for everyone. Shortly followed by Sam, Wanda and Maria. 

By the time Thor and Loki show up Tony is already drunk, Bruce is calmly laying the table with Natasha's help and Sam and Clint arm wrestle on one of the coffee tables. 

Thor heads over to them wanting to join in and wrestle the winner. Sam and Clint make eye contact and both instantly give in, unfortunately for Sam Clint was quicker at dropping his strength so when Sam won he had to fight Thor. Loki stood alone in the corner watching as Thor easily beat Sam before asking for another go which was of course refused. 

Natasha moved over to Loki and handed him and drink before Tony came singling into on the room and looped his arms around Loki continuing his singing. Thor took notice of the action and moved instinctively to his lover. 

"Stark" Thor greets as he moves him off of Loki. Tony laughs at his obvious actions. 

"It's ok Pointbreak, I'm not trying to steal your God" 

Thor wrapped am arm protectively over Loki's shoulder as he smiled at Tony who walked off to pinch Bruce's bum as he started plating food up. 

Loki rolled his eyes at his brothers behaviour but he cuddles into Thor's side nonetheless. Thor pushed back some of Loki's hair behind his ear and Loki looked up to him. Thor planted a soft kiss on his lips just as Bruce informed them all that Dinner was ready. 

Once everyone was seated Wanda asked Sam "where's Steve?". 

"I've no idea. He should be here by now" Sam says. 

"Should we start with out him?" Bruce asks Tony who already appeared to have started alone. 

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we did" Clint said and they all began eating. 

By the time everyone had finished, Thor, Sam and Natasha helped themselves to seconds and Steve burst in the door. Everyone looked up at him and he was sweating and panting. 

"Cap?" Tony and Sam both asked in unison. 

"It's Bucky, they've found Bucky" Steve pants out. 

"Where?" Natasha asks.

"In Budapest. We need to go to Budapest" 

"Who's found him?" Wanda asks. 

"Whoever they are they are no friends of his so we need to go and find him before they do" Steve says urgently. 

Everyone looked to Tony who exclaimed "I'm drunk I can't fly us there" 

Then everyone looked to Loki who smiled and stood "let's go Captain".

Loki teleported then into an old run down apartment in Budapest. Steve stumbled upon landing and looked around taking in his new surroundings. 

Loki looked around unimpressed and decided it best to just sit somewhere clean. He went to look for somewhere only to find himself caught with a knife at his throat and a metal arm holding him in place. 

Bucky pushed Loki back into the main room and saw Steve. 

"Bucky!" Steve screamed happily. "We've got to go. Some people are coming here to kill you and we've got to get you to safety"

Bucky didn't let go of Loki but his grin loosened as he looked at Steve. 

"You are Steve" Bucky said unsure.

"Yes. And you are Bucky and we love each other and I'm going to help you remember it all" Steve promised moving closer to Bucky. 

Loki, still trapped in the middle decided now was a good time to free himself and maybe even fix Bucky's apparent memory problems. Loki's double fell to the floor as the real one stood behind Bucky before pushing his palm to his forehead gifting him back all his forgotten memories. 

Bucky fell to the floor and Steve screamed "what the hell did you do?!" At Loki as he caught Bucky's falling head. 

"i restored his memories, figured that would save us some time here because as sweet as this little love scene is I have a boyfriend to get back to" 

Steve looked stunned and Bucky came back around slightly mumbled Steve's name. Loki transported them all back to Stark tower. 

Everyone gasped as Steve carried a half conscious Bucky to the sofa and Loki mumbled something about not being thanked. 

When Bucky finally woke up, Wanda, Sam and Maria had all left. It was still just him and Steve in the living roll though and Bucky grabbed Steve's hand as if making sure it was real. 

"Bucky?" Steve asked.

"Steve!" Bucky exclaimed before pulling his old boyfriend in for a kiss. 

When they broke apart they both smiled and Steve said "you have no idea how much I've missed you all these years". 

The others all entered the living room upon hearing Bucky awaken. They all smile to one another as they watch Steve holding Bucky's hand with the most genuine smile they had ever seen him wear. 

"This is all thanks to you, brother" Thor says as he nudges his head into the crook of Loki's neck. 

"He's right" Clint agrees. Natasha, Bruce and Tony all nod their heads. 

"A toast!" Tony proclaims loudly. "A toast to Loki bringing Bucky back to his Steve for a real Christmas miracle!" 

They all happily drink to that.


End file.
